Bill, it's wrong
by Jack of the North
Summary: Hermione was there to comfort Bill when Fleur cheated. Can he convince her they're not doing anything wrong?


I do not own Harry Potter, character, locations, buildings. You name it, i don't own it.

A/N. Short little oneshot. Enjoy.

A/N2 I've re-written this because, let's face it, the first one was crap. Most of the dialogue is the same I've just added a bit more... detail? I don't know.

* * *

'Bill its wrong.' Hermione Granger looked up at Bill Weasley trying to convince him.

'I don't care,' he replied.

'I do. Your family will hate me.' Bill scoffed at this, the Weasley's couldn't hate her if they tried.

'No, they hate Fleur. They are on my side remember?'

'They are on your side because you told them your side. Once I turn up they are going to know why you two split up. And they are going to blame me.' In truth it wasn't her fault at all but people don't always believe you, even when presented with the facts.

'They are my family. They are going to be fine as long as I'm happy and you make me happy.' He sat down on the couch and began to show her just how happy she makes him.

'Not today, it's too soon. In a couple of weeks maybe,' Hermione said between kisses.

'Okay, fine,' Bill agreed. Right now he'd agree to anything.

* * *

'Hermione, tell Bill to tell us all who his new girlfriend is,' Mrs Weasley demanded.

'He's no more likely to listen to me Mrs Weasley.' Hermione worked with Bill at Gringotts and had been the first to find out about Bill and Fluer's separation.

'Yes he is, you see him everyday, we only see him once a week.'

'I see Draco Malfoy everyday too, but it doesn't mean he would come running to me to confide about his love life,' she joked. In fact last week he had done just that, sobbing on her shoulder about how Blaise didn't want him anymore.

'Well I want you to find out who she is. She must be pretty special for him to leave Fleur for.'

'Why do you say that?' Hermione asked curiously.

'All you had to do was look at those two and you could see how much they loved each other.' Mrs Weasley looked around them before lowering her voice. 'Between you and me though Hermione, she wasn't right for my Bill. He needs a more down to earth girl. But don't repeat that to Bill. He never thought I like her.'

'But you don't,' Hermione whispered back.

'I know but I don't want to throw that in Bill's face after his marriage has just failed.'

Hermione nodded and headed off to talk to Ron and Harry.

* * *

'Stay the night,' Bill begged.

'I can't, I've got work in the morning.'

'So do I,' he pouted. They were in his apartment where he had moved after the brake up of his marriage.

'Yeah, but you're the boss, you're allowed to be late,' Hermione laughed.

'Well you're sleeping with the boss; I'll allow you to be late,' Bill said nibbling on her earlobe.

'Bill, everyone will know if we are both late.' People were already giving them suspicious looks. A rumoured affair was just what they didn't need.

'So, let them find out, I don't care.'

'Bill, Fleur still works there. We can't…'

* * *

'Hermione,' Fleur said, approaching her after she saw Bill leave.

'Good day Fleur,' Hermione said nervously. Fleur looked horrible. Her long silvery hair lacked shine; she had on too much make-up trying to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

'You have to talk to him for me, Hermione,' she begged. Hermione sat there gaping up at the young witch. Obviously she hadn't heard the rumours about Hermione and Bill.

'I wouldn't know what to say,' she mumbled.

'Anything, say anything!' Hermione looked stricken as Fleur began to cry. 'Tell him I'm sorry, that I didn't mean it.'

'What? You just fell into bed with Viktor?' Hermione asked, angry now.

'He cheated too!' Fleur yelled back. She didn't know with who but Bill had told her he had.

'Look, it really is none of my business if your marriage fell apart. Now I suggest you go.' Hermione watch as Fleur flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

'What was all that about?' Bill asked approaching her desk.

Hermione sighed and relayed Fleur's messages.

'I may have cheated too but she did it first!' he defended himself.

'Bill you need to tell her you want a divorce.'

Bill nodded and made his way back to his office. Hermione sighed; even if they were separated she hated being the "other woman."

* * *

'She knows.' Hermione paced frantically in front of Bill, who was calmly sitting on his couch.

'She doesn't know anything,' he sighed. Hermione tended to get a little paranoid sometimes.

'She knows we are both seeing someone, that we've been working late, she nearly caught us when she flooed in the other day,' Hermione cried going red at the memory.

'Yeah, what was that about? I thought you would have better wards up.'

'I do but Ginny knows how to get through them.' They had been lying in a sweaty tangle when Ginny had unexpected flooed into Hermione's apartment. Bill had apperated out with only his boxers on.

'Well tell her to owl first,' he suggested.

'Then she'll definitely know that something is up,' Hermione screeched.

'So? I want to tell them. If you don't I will.' Hermione stopped her pacing to look at her lover staring steadily back at her.

* * *

'Bill's bringing his new girlfriend tonight,' Ginny said to Hermione, watching for a reaction.

'Oh, what's her name?' she asked casually.

'I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.' Ginny said still watching. 'So who were you in bed with the other day?'

Hermione spat out the drink she had just taken a sip of.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I was just getting out of the shower.'

'Yes with your dry bed hair? Clothes scattered all over the floor.'

'I threw them off on the way to the shower where I had my hair under a shower cap.'

'Oh so you wear men's clothing now? Just tell me who it is,' Ginny demanded not believing Hermione for a minute.

'There is someone,' Hermione conceded and Ginny looked triumphant. 'But it's new and I don't want to tell anyone yet.'

Ginny seemed happy with that answer and turned when she heard Bill coming in through the fireplace.

* * *

'Well, that was… interesting.' Bill flopped down on Hermione's couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.

'I told you they would be shocked,' Hermione said smugly standing over him.

'Yeah but I didn't think they would yell like that.' He shuddered as he recalled the names his family had called him.

'Well you are like ten years older then me. Perv," she giggled.

'Ron was so angry, and Harry; he didn't talk to me for the rest of the night.'

'I thought they were on your side,' she mocked further.

'Don't laugh at me, nearly all my family are angry at me,' he sulked.

'Yeah, they think you seduced poor innocent me. If only they knew.' Hermione smiled as she recalled her ferocious seduction on the vulnerable Bill.

* * *

'Hermione, he's so old.' Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting around her kitchen table.

'He's your brother Ron.' Apart from Percy she had never seen Ron so angry with any of his brothers.

'Yes, my much older brother.'

'Hermione are you happy?' Harry asked, looking at one of his oldest friends.

'Yes, Harry, we make each other happy.'

'Who else knew?' Ron asked, calming down a bit.

'No one. We wanted to tell everyone together.'

'But we're your best friends, you could have told us first,' Ron sulked.

'Yes but it was Bill's news to tell as well as mine and we agreed to tell everyone at once.'

'Are you why he and Fleur broke up?' Harry asked. Hermione hesitated before answering, suspicion flashed across the boy's faces.

'No, she did sleep with Viktor first and then I … helped cheer him up.' Hermione informed them, going red. "It was all me, Bill was an innocent one might say."

'Oh, too much information,' Ron groaned.

'Well you asked!'

* * *

'I love you.' It was six months later and the family had calmed down and accepted their relationship. Mrs Weasley had been hurt but recovered quickly enough when she realised how serious the pair were. The couple were having a quiet dinner, celebrating Hermione's graduation from the trainee programme at Gringotts. She was now a fully qualified curse breaker.

'I love you too Bill.' Hermione smiled at her lover, tonight was perfect nothing could make it better.

'I want you to move in with me.' Except that.

'Really? Of course I will.' She leaned across the table to kiss him and smiled sillily as she sat back down.

'That's not all.'

'Oh?' she said, raising an eyebrow. Both eyebrows shot up a second later when Bill kneeled down in front of her.

'Will you marry me Hermione?' Or that. He crouched with bated breath as he waited for Hermione's answer. She seemed too stunned to speak.

'Yes,' was all she said, falling to her knees in front of him and kissing him deeply. 'I'd love to marry you.'


End file.
